


Change is inevitable

by Lavendercrown



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan and the phandom, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendercrown/pseuds/Lavendercrown
Summary: Dan and Phil are moving forward together, Dan feels guilty for taking the safe place of some people.





	Change is inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> In the last liveshow there was some new news with things ending, and I got creative and thought what would happen at the dnp end, what they would feel about it all and our reactions, that's basically it
> 
> I have questionable grammar but I hope you still enjoy it :D

It's hard.  
They are not leaving, they are not going anywhere, but things change, and others end, is how life is, is inevitably.

But they also know they fanbase, they know it will be a freak out and people will assume the worst. And is just hard to bring the news too, is just hard to be to one to say "hey you know that thing you loved? Yeah we are ending it" it seems unfair, but at the same time they feel happier with the things.

-

Dan knew things would end like that, is not that bad, people are not being so aggressive, some of them are trying to be positive, but is obvious they are upset, and a lot of them can't deal with change, and the constancy of their content was their safe place, so is hard.

They talked about it, obviously, is not like they would make that decision without it other, or they are breaking up or planning on never speaking with one another again, they are perfectly fine, they are just moving towards a change, together.

They talked about it a lot, and with the gaming channel they tried to make it subtle, they knew it was inevitable that people would be upset, but they knew if you suddenly drop a bomb like that their fanbase would lose it. But they needed to tie some loose ends first, so they did it.

People were collectively sad, some were understanding and satisfied so they helped the sad ones keep a positive mood.

The loose ends were slowly tied and some people had already figured it out.

-

Dan knows it was for the best, he isn't stupid. But when he was on tumblr seeing people being sad, for a thing that was partially his decision, he felt bad.

He felt bad because it felt like he took the safe place from that people, that he was the reason they were upset, it was a lot.

Phil came with two cups of tea and put them on the desk. Dan was still too much into his head to notice or pay any mind to it.

"So, how are you doing after the liveshow?" While bringing the tea slowly to his mouth Phil asked softly

dan sighed "do you think maybe this was a bad idea?"

The older one frowned "what do you mean?"

"Is just, this was their safe place Phil, the consistency, the feeling that would always be there, it was their safe place, their normalcy, and we just took it. Now they are freaking out and at least 50% of them is assuming we are quitting everything!"

"We knew that would happen"

"I know is just-" he sighed and flopped on the sofa. "Is hard"

"I know it is, but you can't live your life for them Dan, you are the safe place of a lot of people, but is okay if some people don't feel like that anymore, change is inevitable, and you can't take responsibly for everyone feelings, is fine, they will be fine, we are not going anywhere."

"I feel like they are our childrens" 

Phil giggled "It feels like that sometimes"

They stayed on a soft silence until Phil spoke again.

"Don't worry, they are helping each other" he said almost like a whisper, almost like a resurament for himself "is gonna be fine, don't worry."

"Thank you Phil" 

"Our fanbase is strong Dan, not to brag but they are very strong and very big, they will figure out, and eventually be fine. Now drink your tea before is cold!"

"You are such a mom sometimes"

They spent the rest of the evening enjoying each other company, watching shows and movies together.

2019 is gonna be a good year. Things are going to be fine.

They know it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my way of coping


End file.
